


Sunset to Match His Eyes

by royalstorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstorm/pseuds/royalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami is trying to sell a house. Yugi and Atem make it really hard for him to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset to Match His Eyes

Yami stared stoically at the double mirrors before him, micromanaging the details and imperfections of his reflection. Running a smooth palm through his blue and white striped vest trying to even out the garment, he gave his hair a twice-over before snorting and taking a little bit more gel and slathering it on that damn string of hair that  _refused_  to stay down. When the little bastard finally decided to concede, Yami had to make sure these damn honey and avocado masks were doing their job in keeping his skin creamy and pristine. He didn't know why, but his skin barely reacted to anything except stress, which was why Yami started using the masks to begin with. This job was stressful to the max.

 _What am I doing?_  Yami mentally kicked himself, shaking his head to rid himself of the irrelevancy. He had to focus! His clients would be here any second now, and instead of checking off the things on his clipboard, he was standing in front of a mirror, checking for pimples like a prima donna. It was so embarrassing how self-conscious he was. He was too old for it. What grown ass man acts like this?

What Yami needed to do was use all of this surplus energy he had into double checking every single room to make sure that the feng shui matched the architecture and color scheme of the area. If there were a drape out of place, the whole entire thing would be off. Everything had to be meticulous and impeccable, not a carpet rug mismatched or in disarray. Trinkets, chandelier lamps, dining room and entertainment sets, the big huge cul-de-sac in between the double staircases, and…Yami was quickly getting a headache.

Even though it did reap dividends, working in real estate was no walk in the park. Kaiba Corp Realty was the most successful real estate company in the country. Not only did Kaiba sell luxurious homes, as if that didn't make him desirable enough, but it really made the girls' panties wet when he mentioned that one of his favorite hobbies was surfing. The guys had an equal surprise when they found out that he loved to play duel monsters. However, that was over ten years ago and he has since retired. Kaiba wouldn't let anyone know the direct reason why, but it had something to do with him "coming up short". Everyone in their snickers knew he was taking a side jab at his rival, even though Kaiba would never own up to it, but the smug grin on his face would confirm their suspicions.

Yami checked the cameras at the front door from an app on his phone and saw that it was still vacant. The rug that he vacuumed about ten times was in mint condition. He couldn't see beyond the U-shaped pillar at the base of the doorway, but there was no one in the driveway. Good. That means he had a little bit more time to straighten out the house. Maybe he could go water the African roses again?

Jesus, did people honestly care about this? Surely the location of the home alone would draw every peace seeking couple in Domino. This area promised total seclusion and privacy. But if they were anything like Yami, they'd get the opportunity to throw parties every other week just to deal with his tyrant of a stepbrother.

Okay, he wasn't that bad _._  But as Yami took a paper towel and wiped it through his face after dampening it, he had to question: Why was selling a house always nerve wracking?

It was a good thing Kaiba told Yami to be at the house four hours early "just in case", because he needed at least three to get himself together. But on the flip side, that was just way too much time that Yami had to think about  _everything_.

It was going to be fine, he told himself. He was overthinking this as he usually does with every open house. He'd beat himself up over every little thing, and in the end, the house would still end up being sold—

_So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand it_

_I'll be here_

_Not there in the kitchen with the girl_

_Who's always gossiping about her friends_

_So tell them I'll be here_

_Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause_

_He can't take what's in his cup no more_

_Oh God why am I here?_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_

_I ask myself what am I doing here?_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_

_And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

Yami jumped out of his skin when the familiar ringtone by Alessia Cara caught him by surprise, and after cursing in Italian, he pressed the green answer key. "Hello?"

"Sennen, did your clients show up yet?"

"No,  _mom_. I've been here all day. Are you sure you directed them to the right house?"

"Oh ye of little faith," Kaiba mocked, his typing tipping into autopilot on his laptop. "Sometimes I wonder why you chose this profession."

"That makes two of us."

"Just hold on a little longer, they should be there soon. Try not to have a cow."

"I have the whole farm," Yami rolled his eyes. "I also have other clients and responsibilities. I have to go home and feed my cat, and I was starting to readjust my collection of  _Criminal Minds_  and  _Law & Order SVU _that I just purchased from Amazon. My mother keeps nagging me on why I'm still single and she's afraid I'm gonna end up an old and lonely crazy cat man—"

"You're twenty-nine."

"That's not the point!" Yami exclaimed, though he was a bit relieved Kaiba wasn't barking orders at him. "I had to cancel my Pilates class all because of incompetent employees. I have no paperwork or documents ready for my clients to fill out and signed. I'm  _unprepared_  Kaiba. It's unprofessional—"

"Please, please," Kaiba interrupted and waved his hand. "Spare me. Your life should be portrayed in a soap opera. A simple yes or no answer would have sufficed."

"No," Yami drawled, "They didn't show up yet Kaiba."

"Well you wouldn't be on the phone with me if they were, I know that much." Kaiba looked down at his wrist and frowned, realizing that he was about to be late to meet his brother for dinner. "I gotta run. Fax me all of that information when you've sealed the deal."

"What do you mean  _when_ —" but the call was already dropped before Yami could finish his sentence. He had the notion to throw the phone across the room, but he had to remember that this  _wasn't_  his house. He hated not knowing what was going on and being unprepared just left like a beheaded chicken out to be deep-fried.

Which reminded him, Yami was hungry.

He thought he heard a knock on the door. Yami joggled his head and focused on the task at hand. He was in the entertainment room and looked out of the black outlined window panels and saw the evening fog blanketing an open field of palm trees and a rippled pond with the merlot and orange sunset reflecting in the water. Yami didn't realize he'd been here for so long. The sun was beginning to set.

" _Figlio di puttana_." Yami made his way towards the foyer and discovered that someone was definitely knocking at the door. His heart began to thump like a drum in his chest and Yami quickly grabbed his dark grey evening blazer from the coat rack and threw it around his shoulder and through his arms. He checked his app once again to see who was at the door so Yami could rehearse the greeting his head properly.

But nothing could prepare him for what he saw through the camera lens.

"Damn…" Yami immediately closed the app and picked up the pace around the corner through another cul-de-sac and power walked to the front door, and whatever worries and anxieties he had would have to be dealt with later. Because through that camera lens were two very statuesque looking men.

Or at least, that's what Yami thought.

When Yami opened the door, he felt a surge of lightning parade itself through his nervous system and he was immediately star struck. Two young men stood before him, one of which he recognized right away: Yugi Muto. He was wearing a plain black  _Twenty One Pilots_  t-shirt and red skinny jeans. He had unique honey blonde, raven, and magenta rose-colored banes, framing a youthful babyface and rectangle shaped frames protecting his forest green eyes. He had arrow tattoos on his right arm aiming downward and a few facial piercings that Yami had to wonder if the young man was drunk when he got them done.

What was more pleasantly shocking than that was the man standing next to him, looking like a dream in leather oxford shoes. He was a stallion with smooth mocha skin that decorated his solid and strapping physique, a lean torso and a freshly trimmed beard that hugged his strong jawline. Yami wanted to run his fingers through that beard over and over again.

What Yami couldn't believe more than anything though was that Yugi Muto, the duel monster's world champion was standing in front of him. And Kaiba said nothing about it.

Yugi popped a piece of bubble gum in his mouth, chewed, took a small section out and wrapped it around his index finger as he walked inside the house, taking his comrade's hand and Yami quickly found himself shrinking under their gaze.

"Well  _hello nurse_." Yugi's voice vibrated in the air, sending a fleeting sensation through Yami's skin as he scanned him up and down. "Are you the sweetheart that's going to show us this gorgeous house?"

"Y-yes." Yami was babbling, but the hottie and his companion were the two finest men he'd come across in a long time.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue honey bun?" the darker skinned, yet equally fine friend said to Yami. "What's your name?"

"No, no," Yami insisted, scolding himself for acting like a groupie. "I'm sorry. My name is Yami Sennen."

"Yami, huh? Sounds more like  _yummy_ ," Yugi giggled and held out his hand. "My name's Yugi. And this baka standing behind me is Atem—ow!"

Atem smacked the back of Yugi's head and Yami had to hide his amusement. "N-nice to meet you two," Yami replied stupidly when Yugi squeezed his hand.

Yugi punched Atem in the arm, but it hardly fazed him. "Bastard."

"Watch your mouth before I shut it with my di—"

"If—if you two don't mind," Yami interrupted because he  _hated_  confrontations. "I'd like to give you a tour of the house if that's ok," he said, trying to calm his nerves from Yugi looking at him like that. He turned around and he could practically feel Yugi eye raping him, but he tried his hardest to block it out.

"This home has six bedrooms, and six and a half bathrooms, three upstairs and three downstairs. It also features a dramatic foyer and double staircase, with a traditional dining room adjoining this grand space. There is an oversized kitchen island, casual dining, and great room all open to a covered lanai, and a private den offers the perfect place for a quiet retreat. A downstairs master suite offers a spectacular spa-like master bath with his and hers sinks and vanities and expansive walk-in closets. Upstairs features three bedrooms, all with private baths—"

"Boooooooring," Yugi drawled, giggling at Atem, faking a yawn. "Baby, you're too cute to be sounding like a damn brochure. And besides, Atem and I already know the nooks and crannies of his house, sweetheart. We just came here to give you the documentation. Trust me, we know this house better than you do."

They already talked to Kaiba? Atem held out a manila folder and handed it to Yami. Yami slowly took it, feeling goose bumps prick his arm when Atem made skin contact with his hand. "Everything is in there, including tax returns, bank statements and W2's from previous years; I've double checked. Make sure you take an extra look at everything before we talk about price." He looked over at Yugi, curving his index finger and thumb around his chin. "Then after that, the fun can begin."

That sounded down right  _filthy_. Yami held the folder under his arms and smiled awkwardly at the couple, while Yugi looked back at Yami like he was a piece of meat. Atem caught his eye, and from the looks in their eyes, there seemed to be an understanding of some sort between them. That just made Yami even more self-conscious. The sexual tension was so thick all of a sudden and Yami felt himself caught in the spotlight when they stared at him with such carnal intentions.

"So," Yugi was the first one to speak, as he took a few steps closer to Yami, making the real estate agent tense up. "Where you from Yami?"

"I was b-b-born in Bedford-Stuyvesant," Yami stammered.

"Just couldn't say Bed-Stuy huh Mr. Difficult?" Yugi looked Yami up and down. "Mmm, you have such gorgeous skin," he marveled. "What's your nationality?"

Yami's eyes widened when Yugi dared to caress his burning face. "My mother is Italian and my father's Jamaican."

"Damn," Yugi stuck his tongue out and licked his top lip. "What a sexy combination."

Atem stared on in lecherous delight as Yugi grazed a finger down Yami's shoulder. He could barely contain his amusement when Yami began to stutter and falter over his words even more just from a simple touch. Kaiba did mention during their conversation earlier that someone he knew personally would be taking care of this transaction but the man failed to mention that Yami was drop dead sexy. Mmm, look at those muscles, just begging to tear that white dress shirt apart from every stitch. Atem swore that if he ever got the chance, he'd kiss every corner of every inch of that body.

Meanwhile, Yami was about to cream his pants. This guy Yugi was standing in his bubble shamelessly flirting with Yami in front of who Yami was sure was Yugi's boyfriend or fiancé, and it seemed as if the other man was getting turned on by it!

"Can you speak Spanish or Italian?" Yugi asked him, his fingers lightly feathering over Yami's elbows.

Yami felt his ears warming up, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down his throat. "Not really. I can understand it though."

"Mmm I bet." Yugi's hum soothed Yami like a warm blanket. Sex was rippling off his eyes like an ocean current. Yami became dizzy as all the blood in his head went straight for his dick. "You single, sweetheart?"

Unbelievable. Yami was uncertain before, but he concluded that Yugi was definitely hitting on him at this point. Yami had to shake his hand loose from Yugi's tantalizing grip and gather his thoughts. "Umm, th-thank you," he couldn't even look Yugi in the eye when years ago, Yami was almost certain he could stomp on him like an ant. "I mean," he swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm single."

"Oh, good thing you are, because if I had my way, you'd be packin your bags tonight to be runnin away with  _me_."

Atem rolled his eyes. He should be used to this bullshit by now but Yugi always has to break the fucking rules and go too far because he couldn't stop thinking with his dick. And from the look on Yami's face, he was eating it all up.

Yami had to gain control of himself. He stepped a few inches away from Yugi and felt the sexual tension lose a bit of its grip. "I'm just going to take a minute and look over this paperwork, if you don't mind," he breathed, adjusting his tie. "Feel free to explore and ask questions when I'm done in my office."

" _That_  will be fine, thank you," Atem cut in before Yugi could say anything. His glare was foreboding and locked Yugi in place while Yami took a few more steps back.

"Take all the time you need," Yugi's dark undertone told Yami that he may have needed to take  _way more_  than a couple of minutes, judging from the way Atem was eyeballing Yugi when he said that. Yugi's slender hips trembled and settled against Atem's dick, ever so slightly and Yugi knew that Atem  _hated_ that. Yugi's firm little ass locked Atem's dick up like a bone. He gripped a stern arm around Yugi's arm and squeezed before Yugi dared to do more.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growled heavily.

"Bastard." Yugi wriggled himself from the younger man nonchalantly and made his way past the double staircases and cul-de-sac and turned left from the kitchen (though reluctantly because Yugi knew he would be living in this area the most anyways) into a utility room. He didn't even need to look behind him because he knew Atem wouldn't let him get away like that.

Atem stood watching Yugi walk away, aggravation brewing in his bones. "Excuse me, Yami."

Said man looked at Atem with a cautious eyebrow. "Of course." And that's all he was willing to say before he made a break for the office.

* * *

 

"That wasn't funny."

Yugi sat with his legs crossed on top of the washing machine blowing gum bubbles. He also was filing his nails with an emery board. "What are you talking about Atem?"

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about," Atem snapped after making sure the door was locked, turning around on his back and crossing his arms. "Take all the time you need? Don't think I didn't catch on to that bullshit. You're not slick Yugi."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Yugi repeated feigning innocence. "I think you're being paranoid. I was just telling our very handsome real estate agent that he should take his time going through all of that tedious paperwork—and by the way, I saw the way you were staring at him—"

Atem's laugh echoed and bounced off the walls and it tickled Yugi's ears. An involuntary shiver descended down his back. Damn, if he didn't sound like liquid sex. "And yet, you call him handsome. Who's the kettle calling the pot black now?"

Yugi blushed. "You thought he was cute too?"

"He's alright," Atem lied, softening his expression, just a little. "Seems like a tight ass."

"That's exactly how I like em," Yugi moaned, humming through his nose. "He looks like the type that's hard to please so you just have to turn it up a notch and shove it right up his ass."

"Have some damn shame," Atem rolled his eyes and head in a circle before those ruby red gemstones honed in on Yugi again. "Why do you have act like this in public? We're trying to buy a house for Christ sake, and you behave like a horny rabbit?"

"Pipe down grandpa," Yugi jeered. "I barely pushed my ass against you and your little Oscar Meyer wiener got hard as a bone. Maybe next time when I offer you a chance to tell me the truth, you'll do it."

"Jesus," Atem exhaled deeply and clawed his face. "You're still mad about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be mad?"

Atem face palmed. "Because it shouldn't matter—"

"The hell it doesn't! I mean, I only found out about  _last week_ , along with the rest of the world. It explains a lot though. Explains why I've never been invited to a birthday party or other family gathering. It's because they're embarrassed that their son likes a dick up his ass rather than a woman sitting on his face."

"Yugi please," Atem groaned. "Not now."

"That answer is only acceptable in the bedroom," Yugi said. "And even then it's dubious."

"We're about to embark on the next journey in our lives and you choose today to be ridiculous?  _Today_?" Atem blew a harsh breath through his puckered lips. "Your timing couldn't be more terrible."

"Being upset because my newlywed husband's family has been trying since day one to set you up with other women behind my back and you kept this a secret until our wedding night? Yeah, I have every right to be pissed off."

"Why should that matter when you've always been the one Yugi?"

Yugi scoffed. "Because I don't like secrets being kept from me. And your family doesn't like me."

"But I do," Atem's soft words  _almost_  made Yugi's anger dissipate. He walked closer towards his husband and saw Yugi cower, just a little. "I love you as a matter of fact. Can't you see that? Throughout all the drama with my family and the media, I loved you. Sure people tried to tear us apart, hell who wouldn't? Have you been in the mirror lately?"

Yugi knew exactly what Atem doing and it pissed him off that he was falling for it. "Shut up. Stop trying to change the subject."

"But I'm not mon amour, we are talking about it right?" Atem's  _Burberry London_  cologne tickled Yugi's nose hairs. "Because that's what you've been to me since day one. I can still remember that day too. Don't you Yugi?"

"Don't do that," Yugi squeaked, trying to create some distance between them but he was stuck in between a wall behind him and a divine caramel specimen in front of him.

"Do what?" Atem licked his lips and bit down on his lower one, staring Yugi in the eyes with a burning sensuality.

"Th-th-that!" Yugi gasped, damn near hyperventilating when he could taste Atem's lips against his ever so softly. The intent was there but Yugi knew his husband was teasing. "The look that says you want me."

"Whose Oscar Meyer wiener is getting hard now?"

"Shut up," Yugi shoved Atem away from him and was successful at making the thicker man stumble backwards a little. However, just as Yugi jumped down and went for the door, his wrists were subdued, and his back was slammed into the wall.

Atem pressed his body against Yugi's bringing a mix of sensational lust and down right frustration. "You can't get away from me that easily."

"Gahh!" Yugi groaned and panted. "If you're gonna fuck me, just do it already!"

"Trust me I will," Atem's breath blew Yugi's hair back a bit. "I just love seeing you fight me when you know damn well you wanna feel my dick in your stomach."

"Mmmmmh!" Yugi cried when Atem lifted him up a few inches off the ground and pinned him to the wall. Atem unzipped his jeans and wrapped his fingers around Yugi's dick like it was a microphone. He tried to turn his head away from Atem's ravenous lips but they drew to his neck on target. Yugi's body writhed and the movements sent bursts of signals to Atem's dick and he felt the blood expanding down there. He reached for Yugi's shirt to toss it over his head, but then he was shoved again.

"Stop it, damn you!" the older man shrieked. "You always do this to me whenever I'm mad at you!"

"You have no reason to be mad, Yugi. You're focused on the wrong thing entirely." Yugi's back was turned and once he got a hold of himself, Atem walked up and tenderly kissed his shoulder. Yugi trembled. "You're so worried about what my family is saying or doing and not enough of the man you just married."

"Were you watching the same show or did you not hear your family badmouthing me on national television?"

Atem knew Yugi harbored some resentment about that, especially since his family had felt that way before Atem proposed to Yugi.

"Yes, I heard them," Atem sighed. "And I responded by marrying you anyway. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"I don't think you could possibly understand how that felt Atem. You've never been in the spotlight like that. When you have to deal with fame that you didn't even ask for. Everyone thinks beating Seto Kaiba meant that I wanted to be a celebrity and it didn't. I just loved duel monsters. Lots of other kids loved it too, yet I'm the only one people remember."

"Because you kicked ass," Atem reminded him, turning him around. "I used to watch your progress through the media, the internet and newspapers. You were a bad ass player. And I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew that that so called shy persona was just a front for what you really were deep inside and I wanted to bring it out. Maybe it's the dark perverse side of me," Atem stood over Yugi, seeing the carnal yearning in his green eyes, and his cheeks flushed with a velvet pink. He could see Yugi breathing hard, chest expanding up and down and a devilish grin spread across Atem's lips. He brushed a finger across Yugi's chin. "Remember the night I took your virginity?"

Yugi grinned against his will and shot his eyes down at the floor. "Bastard. You had me sounding like a girl."

"A very sexy girl who'd just had her first taste of some good dick," Atem whispered, voice heavy and husky. He leaned his head in and brushed his lips against Yugi's neck, hearing his soft moan. "And you've loved it ever since, because I gave you a different taste of what life was like. I think that's why you couldn't stay away from me, despite my family. You fell in love with me like I did you. You could actually be yourself around me and I think who you really are just took everyone by surprise, because it was different than what was portrayed."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I just got sick of everyone planning my life out for me. Thinking I was gonna end up at Domino University because I fit some description of their "perfect son". I got tired of that shit. I needed to live my truth. And then as if that wasn't nosy enough, everyone assumed I was gonna end up with my friend Tea, but . . . he smiled bashfully and slowly lifted his head, meeting Atem's eyes. "Someone else already had my heart."

"And if that isn't enough reason why I went against my family and married you, then you'll probably never get it," Atem informed him. "Even though it took you a while, I convinced you that you'd be happy with me and that you didn't have to care so much about what people thought. Just trust me and I'll take care of the rest."

"You're such a sap," Yugi giggled, trying to break the nervous vibe between them. Atem always knew how to make him blush like a schoolgirl. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened out there. Honestly I haven't been able to process anything all week because we've been so busy with the wedding and looking for a new home. I guess everything hit me at once when I saw that broadcast. I didn't want that part of my life exposed."

"And I'm sorry about that mon amour," Atem nuzzled his nose on the side of Yugi's cheek. "But I don't want you to worry about my family."

"But Atem, I have to know. Why didn't you tell me they felt that way before the wedding? Do you know how hard it will be to be around them now knowing that they hate me?"

"I don't give a damn how they feel," Atem snorted, "I'm married to you, not them. And as far as why I didn't tell you, it's because my family's opinion means shit to me. I would've have gotten this far in life if I listened to anything they said. I did things my own way. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to drag you in with their bullshit. Unfortunately they chose a more dramatic approach and now the whole world knows about us. But if that's the price I have to pay to keep you by my side," Atem lifted Yugi's chin up at eye level, "Then, I'll take it."

Yugi gushed internally. Atem's breath tickled his nose and it wasn't until Atem tilted his head, learned forward and brought their lips together did Yugi make a soft whimpering noise at the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of Atem's Herculean muscles blanket his body against the wall. It was so comforting. Yugi let his arms down at his side, leaning his head back against the wall as Atem held his face gently plunging his tongue through the confines of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the sensation and Atem consumed the noises with his swollen tongue. Burying his nose right under Yugi's, Atem picked Yugi up and wrapped both of his legs around his hips and grinded his pelvis against him.

"Oh fuck," Yugi moaned and leaned his head back as he broke the kiss. His thoughts began to cloud and fog his reasoning. Atem was pushing his hips against his growing erection and Yugi's dick began to pulsate. He used his own hips to create a burning friction that ignited a fire between their bodies.

"You like that huh? You want more?" Atem huffed in Yugi's neck.

"Y-Yes," Yugi moaned and panted. "Please."

"As you wish mon amour." Atem continued, but soon his pants were growing too tight and Atem was so irritated by the binding that he stopped in the middle of dry fucking Yugi, and flung the damn thing off.

Atem stood in front of Yugi in a roughed up dress shirt and absolutely nothing underneath. His dick looked like a ripe juicy strawberry that needed to be devoured immediately.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Atem asked, siting on top of the washing machine giving it a few pumps. "It's not going to suck itself."

"Shut up," Yugi grumbled, approaching Atem, looking at him up and down a few times at him before he took a hold of his dick. "Do  _not_  cum in my mouth."

"I can't promise that."

"Bastard." Yugi decided that he was going to wipe that cocky grin off once he gets a look at that 'O' face. Yugi pumped the fleshy limb a few times before taking it in his mouth. He licked the tip a few times before encircling his tongue around the head and heard a sharp breath from Atem before Yugi cloaked it in his mouth, descending his tongue toward the base and making sure to suck extra hard when he came back up on the head.

"Shit, don't stop," the younger man was breathless from Yugi's talented mouth. "Don't stop baby boy."

Yugi wasn't planning on it. He was going to suck Atem dry like a vacuum cleaner. He felt Atem's fingers braid his hair, guiding the speed of his movements. Yugi smacked his hand away and continued sucking at his own pace. Atem and Yugi hadn't had sex in the past three months because planning for a wedding was a lot harder and busier than Atem thought it was. Sex was not up for discussion.

Yugi knew that and yet he was taking his sweet ass time. The nerves in Atem's dick flared up each time Yugi's lips sucked in his juices. Atem grew faint, and his abdomen was close to expanding.

Right before he was about to explode in Yugi's mouth, the door flung open.

"Mr. Muto, there's just one piece of information that I need from you—Oh! Oh no, I'm so sorry."

Yami had walked in the room to find Yugi and Atem in a very compromising position without even meaning to. He was almost done looking over their paperwork and was nearly ready to start negotiating prices when Yami discovered that he would need a copy of Yugi's driver's license. That's all. But he didn't anticipate walking in on his clients engaged in—this!

Yami's cheeks blushed a dark scarlet. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked." He mentally kicked himself when he couldn't stop staring at Atem's dick. "I'm just going to leave." He turned around to do just that, but Yugi was standing in front of the door. "Mr. Muto?"

"Why do you have to leave?" Yugi asked, darkness overtaking his green eyes. "Don't you wanna hang out with us?"

"It's not that Mr. Muto—"

"Yugi, actually."

"Yugi," Yami smiled awkwardly, and then swallowed his hoarse voice when Yugi gave him the look that said he wanted to eat him alive. "This was a total accident. I apologize for not knocking first, it's not in my nature to be this intrusive, and I'm not one to come in between two people who obviously love each other—"

"Shhhh," Yugi hushed him, putting his finger on Yami's lips. "You talk too much, cutie."

Cutie? Oh dear. Yami was too shocked to move. His muscles locked up, as he was transfixed in Yugi's hypnotic eyes. Yami saw a lecherous grin spread across Yugi's face, and it took Yami a second to realize that Yugi wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at Atem.

He'd walk up behind Yami and Yami could feel the man's hard dick brush nudge against his ass. Yami gasped and froze where he stood, trying to think of a strategy to get him out of this sticky situation.

Atem rotated his hips and he felt Yami's body stiffen from the movement. "Why do you have to leave?"

"I…." Yami moaned and he cringed when Atem began to gently kiss the back of his neck, struggling to remain stoic. "I have to leave and finish my work."

"Says who?" Yugi was now getting closer and Yami realized that he was trapped. Atem wrapped his beefy arm over Yami's collarbone and held his shoulder. "What if we don't want you to? You seem so stressed out. Let us take the load off, Yami."

"Yeah," Atem mumbled, rotating his hips and rubbing his dick against Yami's ass. "Just relax. We're not gonna hurt you. You've never fucked before?"

Yami's throat bobbed up and down and his pants constricted him, and he couldn't think straight at this point. "I've only been with one other person."

"Too bad for them," Yugi murmured, stopping front of Yami and slowly began to untuck his shirt. "If I had this sexy thing by my side, I wouldn't let him outta my sight."

Yami was horrified when Yugi lifted his shirt and began kissing his stomach. "Please don't do this," he squeaked.

"Why not?" Yugi asked innocently, pecking Yami's abs. "Don't you find us hot?"

"It's not that…" Yami had to compose himself but Yugi's lips felt so good against his skin. It'd been so long since someone touched him like this. "I find you both very attractive….but this is…this is wrong."

"But it feels so right," Atem said behind him. He rubbed Yami's hip in a circular motion and moved towards his left ass cheek and squeezed. "I'd love to know how it feels to fuck you senseless."

"Oh God." Yami definitely had to leave before he lost all of his rationality. Yugi's tantalizing lips were sending him into frenzy as he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his vest. Yugi licked his lips as he observed Yami's healthy and lean pectorals, glancing up at Yami, and then Atem's sickening grin and driven eyes. Rubbing over the washboard abs, Yugi teased the belt buckle and began to unfasten it.

"Please, please don't," Yami begged him. "You guys—we have to stop this."

"From the way your body is responding, I don't think you want us to stop," Yugi hummed, kneeling so that he was at eye level with Yami's torso as he slowly pulled down his pants. "Mmmm, look at that dick. It's begging to be sucked."

"No, no— _please_!" Yami tried to wriggle himself free, but Atem tightened his grip around his neck, not too tight so that Yami couldn't breathe, but tight enough that Atem's intentions were clear. "Please let me go. If Kaiba finds out about this—"

"He won't," Atem whispered in his ear and Yami shivered. "Your secret is safe with us. Just relax…."

How could he? His body was tingling all over and he was feeling sensations that he'd never felt before. Yami fought and struggled between doing what was right and giving into the sinful temptation of these two exotic, captivating, and alluring men. Yugi and Atem began to make humming sounds through their noses, their breaths tickling parts of Yami's body making him tremble. Yugi continued to undress Yami from the waist down while Atem removed his vest and the dress shirt underneath. Yami shuddered and blushed a furious crimson when he realized he was wearing nothing but his briefs.

Yugi stared at his dick like an appetizer. He moistened his mouth, lowered the underwear and looked up at Yami's panicked expression before engulfing the bulging appendage through his lips.

"Mmmm!" Yami's lips and eyes shut tight as his body was suddenly littered with a thunderbolt of pleasure. This was wrong. This was very wrong and yet he couldn't convince himself that he wanted this to stop. He gasped and shivered as Yugi took in his entire length to the back of his throat and sucked hard enough to make Yami's knees buckle, losing his balance. Atem held onto him and backed up towards the far off wall, and surprisingly, Yugi's grip on Yami's dick never broke free until Atem's back hit the wall with a snap. Yami seemed to be in a different universe and that thump jolted him back down to earth. Yugi sat breathless on his knees, but even so, his appetite was just as ravenous.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he groaned, approaching Yami again on his knees. Without missing a beat, Yugi was back to swallowing Yami up and making him crumble with every form of suction from Yugi's lips. Atem and Yugi made eye contact, and Yugi knew from that haunted look on his face that they had Yami right where they wanted him.

Yami's knees were so unstable from Yugi's Oscar award winning oral skills that they gave out on him and he fell to the floor, dragging Atem down with him. Yugi giggled and crawled slowly like a crouching lion, getting so fucking hard from the tortured look on Yami's face, as if the gates of hell had been opened. He loved it. He fucking loved it.

"You have some pretty ass eyes," Yugi whispered, bringing his forehead against Yami's and kissing his flushed face. "What color are they?"

"Ummm—" Yami couldn't conceive a thought in his head when Yugi dipped his head sideways and pressed his lips on his neck. "M-M-Merlot I think," he managed to get out before Yugi lowered his hips on top of his. "Y-Yugi, maybe we s-shouldn't do this—"

"Shhhhhhhhh…." Yugi plucked his finger to Yami's lips again. "We're beyond that and you should know it by now. So tell me the truth. Stop fighting it because I see it on your face Yami. You want me to fuck you."

They were  _way_  beyond that point too. Yami wanted Yugi to ram him until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. While Yugi was taste testing Yami's lips, he was also spidering his fingers down between Yami's legs, into his opening.

"Shhh, it's okay," Yugi cooed into Yami's ear when the man yelled in his mother's native tongue as he felt the searing pain. Fuck, Yami didn't remember it hurting this much the first time. Then again, Joey's sex drive wasn't nearly as intoxicating as these two were, and the anticipation made his muscles tense.

"Don't be scared of the dick," Atem rumbled in his ear behind him. "Face it Yami, if you really didn't want this, you'd be callin the cops on us. And yet you're sitting here giving Yugi the 'fuck-me' stare in a laundry room."

Yugi's tongue was too deep in Yami's mouth for him to even attempt to snap at Atem for what he said. Yugi's moan against his lips and Yami could feel the vibration of that moan go into his mouth, down his spine, and ended up stopping at his dick. What were these two guys doing to him?

"You ready for this sweetheart? You better grab a hold of something," Yugi warned him, before lifting himself up over Yami, giving his dick a few pumps before putting just the tip at the entrance. He looked up at Yami but couldn't read the expression on his face, but Yugi figured if he didn't want to, he'd say something and Yami was too lost in the aphrodisiac fog to make this stop.

Yami hissed when Yugi pushed himself inside, and felt nothing but heat.

"Shit," Yugi's air came out in puffs against Yami's face. "You're like a damn furnace."

Yami desperately search for the words in his head, but he was just too caught up in the hypnosis of Yugi's dick. He felt the girth get thicker and thicker as Yugi descended deeper and deeper inside of him. This felt excruciatingly good. Yami took a shaky hand and touched the side of Yugi's face, and then the other before bringing his lips up against his. The two exchanged a sloppy, heated kiss before Yugi's yelp interrupted their passion.

"The fuck—Atem, you bastard!"

Certainly there was no way that Yugi and Yami forgot that he was in the room too. Just to show them who was really in control, Atem sneakily laid on his back with Yami on top and Yugi above him. Then Atem positioned his own girth right into Yugi.

"Dammit, you should've warned me," Yugi scowled.

"Shut up and take this dick."

"Ahhh fuck, stop it, you're gonna make me hurt Yami!"

"I doubt it," Atem's eyes went a few shades darker. "He's enjoying every minute of it. Look at his face."

Yugi paused and smirked evilly. "It's so fucking sexy, almost like he'll die without it." Yugi slid his dick out of Yami before shoving it back in and smiling like a maniac when he heard the man's animalistic groan flood his ears. Yugi wanted to see that face again so he plunged in and out, in and out, in and out until Yami was almost screaming hallelujah.

Meanwhile, Atem was fucking Yugi in his own way, going downtown at the same time that Yugi thrust inside of Yami. It was a perfect sync, mixed with hot, slicked sweat and thick moans that filled the air.

It was such a good system going: Atem was fucking Yugi while Yugi was fucking Yami. The motion of their hips was like a well oiled machine. Yami was squirming, whimpering, and basically turning in a puddle of mush. Yugi's agile thrusts were taking him to places Yami never knew existed. The motion was speeding up velocity, and the groans, grunts and moans getting louder, reverberating off the walls. Atem was relatively quiet, sending out an occasional grunt here or there. Then there was Yugi, whose face was buried in Yami's neck, using it as an outlet to bite every single time Atem plunged his dick inside, but he was used to this after doing it for a whole year and teaching himself how to keep quiet.

And then there was Yami, moaning like a girl who was losing her virginity.

The thrusts were getting dangerously fast and Yami could feel everything slip from him. There was only so much he could take and feeling Yugi on top of him and Atem underneath him was sending him over the edge. Yami felt his lungs damn near collapse when he felt his climax striking his muscles and nerves like a cobra, and he arched his back and cursed once again in his native tongue when the orgasm shot out of him like a geyser.

Yugi and Atem both soon came after, almost as if they were in harmony, and their bodies spasmed and ached for relief from their orgasmic high.

Yami was a crumbled mess on the floor, lying on his side and staring off into space. There was cum in between his thigh and on his stomach, and that was nothing compared to what was going on in his head.

He had just had sex with two of his clients. Surely he'd lose his career now.

"I think you crippled him Yugi," Atem chuckled, brushing Yami's hair out of his face. "He can't even move."

"Nah, my dick just paralyzed him, the older man replied, hovering over Yami, and kissed him on the temple. "He'll be fine in a few minutes."

Did they not realize the seriousness of what they just did? Was Yami the only one that cared?

"Kaiba won't find out shit," Yugi answered the question that was no doubt on Yami's mind. "He owes me a favor anyway."

"Favor?" That word definitely got Yami's attention despite him still being somewhat in a tizzy.

"He plans on taking his old man's duel monster's company when he kicks the bucket. Asked me to endorse it when it launches."

"On top of managing real estate? Where will he find the time?" Yami asked. His stepbrother would've told him about something like that, but then again this was Kaiba they were talking about.

"He's giving the company over to his brother after he graduates college in a few months," Yugi told him. "He only told me because I wouldn't just accept his deal without knowing the details and I knew from the get go that the asshole had something up his sleeve, but. . ." Yugi winked at Atem. "I got this beautiful ass house as a reward."

That was all fine and dandy but Yami still had something plaguing his mind. "How do I know Kaiba won't find out about this? How can I trust you two?"

Yugi shrugged indifferent. "Kaiba may be a business associate but he's not my friend. He's not entitled to my loyalty."

"See why I married him?" Atem smiled, brushing his finger on Yugi's chin. "Always true to himself."

In his own weird way, maybe. Yami didn't know where this new Yugi Muto came from, and he had grown very much mentally since his high school days.

Still, Kaiba always had ways of finding things out.

"You worry too much," Atem nudged his shoulder. "Since when has Kaiba cared about anyone else's business? Not ever."

"I guess you're right," Yami sighed. He looked down between his legs and was feeling particularly dirty. "I need a refresher."

"We all do," Yugi said standing up. "But in the meantime, since it's getting late you can go and order us some take-out while Atem fucks me again in the shower. And if he feels like sharing me, you can join us."

"Again, have some shame," Atem scolded, smacking Yugi on the ass as they walked out of the room, half dressed.

"Hey—ow!" Yami called after them. He immediately regretted standing up so fast when a shooting pain made his ass cheeks clench. "I can't stay here, I have my own house to go to!"

"You'll only be able to do that if you find your car keys, which I hid somewhere in this two story house, so good luck finding it!" Yugi cackled as he disappeared around the corner with Atem carrying him over his shoulder.

 _How did?_  Yami searched around his pockets and his keys were nowhere to be found.  _He must have pit pocketed me earlier in the foyer_ , Yami realized. This new Yugi was full of surprises. Ones that Yami had to admit he was growing to like.

He still had to go feed his cat though.


End file.
